


Practice

by Alex1623



Category: Blood - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, Skywing, Wings of fire belongs to tui, wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Fictional tory, OCs - Freeform, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex1623/pseuds/Alex1623
Summary: This is just a practice writing I did months ago and just re-edited it. I'm open 100% to criticism it'd be greatly appreciated.
Kudos: 1





	Practice

Her claws screamed in agony as she ran across the heather, chest heaving as she fought for air. The sound of armor followed closely behind her, forcing her forward till she came to a cliff face. Looking over the water, she could see the sunset, the waves crashing far below her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw flashes of red, orange, and a familiar pale yellow.  
“Hawk! Stop! It’s useless to run” smoke poured out of a young male's snout.  
Hawk could hear a low hissing as she looked at the dragons, each one sporting their armor. One male is a particularly unusual pale yellow scales, smoke curling around horns as the other's chest heaved as much as hers was.  
“Useless! Your dull brains wouldn’t know the word useless unless it clawed at your snouts,” Hawk roared, blood collecting at the tip of her tongue.  
The sweet metallic taste running over her taste buds, her mind switched to a feeling she had met before. Fear, not for her but those around her. Constant wars had changed how she reacted to certain things, being wingless meant she couldn't just simply fly home she had to hide and constantly fight, Blood was a trigger on the field she loved the taste and smell of blood.  
“You can’t run, you’re wingless, small, and tired, if you keep going the Queen will have your head! Do you want that! Think of Hare and Cloud,” the larger male yelled, his deep orange eyes filled with fear and anger as he stared at Hawk.  
Images flashed through her head. Two small dragonets stared up at her. She remembered their warm, rough scales as her talons glided over them. Their warm golden eyes boring into hers, the screams as her husband chased them around the den. She looked at the male glaring. How dare he bring up their dragonets, making her rethink her life?  
“Hare and Cloud? They’ll be fine with you Juniper” she hissed, opening her mouth, her chest blowing up with what little air it could.  
Suddenly the air seemed to shift, The air grew thick with smoke. Hawk stopped and ducked low, her chest screaming for air. Her ears perked up and the sound of wingbeats and roars.  
“You idiot, why would You do that!” A familiar voice yelled.  
“I’m an idiot now, am I? I’m pretty sure I told you to get her not to remind her of your dragonets and try to save her, juniper,” A cool voice hissed.  
“My queen I’m sorry I had no idea you would follow us, I was going to arrest her but,” Juniper hissed out his armor clicking. Hawk noticed Juniper's voice had cut off, her mind switching to the queen who must be glaring at her guards.  
The smoke soon cleared as Hawk stayed low, her chest still heaving, her mind blank and full of curses she planned on saying. Five dragons landed, in the middle one glittered in gems and gold. The rest looked dull and bland next to her.  
“There she is...Juniper grabs her” The Queen hissed smoke curling around her horns glazing down, She seemed more interested in her claws than the traitor in front of her.  
“Don't touch me” Hawk glared and tried to stand her mind blind with rage as Juniper reached for her “I said don’t touch me!”  
Hawk opened her mouth, blasting fire at Juniper and the Queen. Getting as much air and energy as she could, she lunged at The Queen, her claws ranking down her chest as the queen roared, blood pouring from her chest. Hawk glared pinning her down and blasted fire around them causing the guards to jump back.  
“I’ll have your head! And your husband’s head also let us not forget your dragonets!” The Queen hissed, glaring at Hawk.  
Hawks’ mind buzzed as she looked down at the queen. She’s a Queen with wings and can’t lift me off her… Pathetic. Her eyes bore into the Queen as she struggled to break free, The queen's eyes went wide fear striking her and she looked up, a haunting face glared down claws digging into soft under scales.  
“You don’t deserve the title Queen” Hawk started digging her claws in the dragon below her. Her eyes in slits as the Queen writhed beneath her and screamed.  
“GET OFF!” The Queen roared out as blood dripped down, soaking the earth.  
Hawk looked at her, stretching her talons out, and raked her talons across Queen’s throat. The Queen tried roaring in agony, causing the blood to pour out quicker. Hawk bit the Queen’s neck, glaring in the directions of the palace, her mouth filled with the taste of blood, The same sweet taste drove her on, her fangs sinking into the point it hurt, the smell of blood hung thick in the air. The Queen stalled, her eyes blank and wide tears had formed and dripped a little from her eyes, The fire had also died down and the Guards stared in horror as Hawk glared in their direction, blood dripping from her mouth. Bloodstained golden jewelry and ruby red scales of both dragons. Juniper stared in horror, ignoring the pain he felt.  
“Hawk… what have you done!” Juniper roared at his wife as his eyes filled with pain and fear.  
“What do you mean Juniper? Don’t you see? We can finally live free from her!” Hawk smiled and stepped off and smiled, her teeth stained red. Blood slowly dripped as Hawk ran to juniper smiling and rubbing her head against his chest, proud to know she saved them.  
“You killed the Queen! Your Queen! Being free from her wasn't an option” Juniper hissed, stepping back, staring at the blood Hawk had smeared on his golden scales. He looked sick to his stomach which confused Hawk  
“She didn’t deserve the title Queen, she was weak!”  
“She was still Queen! Now her Son will want your head!”  
“I'll kill the royal family if I have to. I just want You, Hare, and Cloud” Hawk’s eyes softened but couldn’t distract the fact she was drenched in blood.  
“Leave…” Juniper looked down, his face twisted, His snout lifted slightly as he glared at his wife.  
“What...Juniper”  
“Don’t start, you hear me?… LEAVE! I don’t want to see you ever again, don’t contact Hare or Cloud, leave I’ll say you died, They don't need a monster as a mother” Juniper roared tears forming by his eyes.  
He charged forward, causing Hawk to fall back to the blood-soaked earth falling beneath her. Hawk glanced down, her eyes going wide while looking at the red earth, The truth of what he was ordering began to set in.  
“B-but I love you, Don’t you love me too?” Hawk searched Juniper’s eyes as her heart shattered as she slowly realized he threw all feelings for her out the window once he saw her crazed and bloody.  
“Love? That’s long gone. I don’t know you anymore. Now get out,” Juniper glared and hissed at Hawk.  
“Juniper please…” Hawk stopped and looked away, her eyes dull yet sharp.  
Hawk glared and hissed, sitting up, causing Juniper to step back. She watched the ground as Juniper lifted off, calling to his guards. Her eyes watched as her husband flew off, never once looking back, her mind screaming That Bastard! I swear I’ll kill every royal then Juniper. Hare, Cloud, and I will all be happy and safe. Her eyes blazed with angry talons ripping into the ground as she glared into the sky, watching the dragons slowly disappear. Her claws screamed in agony as she ran across the heather, chest heaving as she fought for air. The sound of armor followed closely behind her, forcing her forward till she came to a cliff face. Looking over the water, she could see the sunset, the waves crashing far below her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw flashes of red, orange, and a familiar pale yellow.  
“Hawk! Stop! It’s useless to run” smoke poured out of a young male's snout.  
Hawk could hear a low hissing as she looked at the dragons, each one sporting their armor. One male is a particularly unusual pale yellow scales, smoke curling around horns as the other's chest heaved as much as hers was.  
“Useless! Your dull brains wouldn’t know the word useless unless it clawed at your snouts,” Hawk roared, blood collecting at the tip of her tongue.  
The sweet metallic taste running over her taste buds, her mind switched to a feeling she had met before. Fear, not for her but those around her. Constant wars had changed how she reacted to certain things, being wingless meant she couldn't just simply fly home she had to hide and constantly fight, Blood was a trigger on the field she loved the taste and smell of blood.  
“You can’t run, you’re wingless, small, and tired, if you keep going the Queen will have your head! Do you want that! Think of Hare and Cloud,” the larger male yelled, his deep orange eyes filled with fear and anger as he stared at Hawk.  
Images flashed through her head. Two small dragonets stared up at her. She remembered their warm, rough scales as her talons glided over them. Their warm golden eyes boring into hers, the screams as her husband chased them around the den. She looked at the male glaring. How dare he bring up their dragonets, making her rethink her life?  
“Hare and Cloud? They’ll be fine with you Juniper” she hissed, opening her mouth, her chest blowing up with what little air it could.  
Suddenly the air seemed to shift, The air grew thick with smoke. Hawk stopped and ducked low, her chest screaming for air. Her ears perked up and the sound of wingbeats and roars.  
“You idiot, why would You do that!” A familiar voice yelled.  
“I’m an idiot now, am I? I’m pretty sure I told you to get her not to remind her of your dragonets and try to save her, juniper,” A cool voice hissed.  
“My queen I’m sorry I had no idea you would follow us, I was going to arrest her but,” Juniper hissed out his armor clicking. Hawk noticed Juniper's voice had cut off, her mind switching to the queen who must be glaring at her guards.  
The smoke soon cleared as Hawk stayed low, her chest still heaving, her mind blank and full of curses she planned on saying. Five dragons landed, in the middle one glittered in gems and gold. The rest looked dull and bland next to her.  
“There she is...Juniper grabs her” The Queen hissed smoke curling around her horns glazing down, She seemed more interested in her claws than the traitor in front of her.  
“Don't touch me” Hawk glared and tried to stand her mind blind with rage as Juniper reached for her “I said don’t touch me!”  
Hawk opened her mouth, blasting fire at Juniper and the Queen. Getting as much air and energy as she could, she lunged at The Queen, her claws ranking down her chest as the queen roared, blood pouring from her chest. Hawk glared pinning her down and blasted fire around them causing the guards to jump back.  
“I’ll have your head! And your husband’s head also let us not forget your dragonets!” The Queen hissed, glaring at Hawk.  
Hawks’ mind buzzed as she looked down at the queen. She’s a Queen with wings and can’t lift me off her… Pathetic. Her eyes bore into the Queen as she struggled to break free, The queen's eyes went wide fear striking her and she looked up, a haunting face glared down claws digging into soft under scales.  
“You don’t deserve the title Queen” Hawk started digging her claws in the dragon below her. Her eyes in slits as the Queen writhed beneath her and screamed.  
“GET OFF!” The Queen roared out as blood dripped down, soaking the earth.  
Hawk looked at her, stretching her talons out, and raked her talons across Queen’s throat. The Queen tried roaring in agony, causing the blood to pour out quicker. Hawk bit the Queen’s neck, glaring in the directions of the palace, her mouth filled with the taste of blood, The same sweet taste drove her on, her fangs sinking into the point it hurt, the smell of blood hung thick in the air. The Queen stalled, her eyes blank and wide tears had formed and dripped a little from her eyes, The fire had also died down and the Guards stared in horror as Hawk glared in their direction, blood dripping from her mouth. Bloodstained golden jewelry and ruby red scales of both dragons. Juniper stared in horror, ignoring the pain he felt.  
“Hawk… what have you done!” Juniper roared at his wife as his eyes filled with pain and fear.  
“What do you mean Juniper? Don’t you see? We can finally live free from her!” Hawk smiled and stepped off and smiled, her teeth stained red. Blood slowly dripped as Hawk ran to juniper smiling and rubbing her head against his chest, proud to know she saved them.  
“You killed the Queen! Your Queen! Being free from her wasn't an option” Juniper hissed, stepping back, staring at the blood Hawk had smeared on his golden scales. He looked sick to his stomach which confused Hawk  
“She didn’t deserve the title Queen, she was weak!”  
“She was still Queen! Now her Son will want your head!”  
“I'll kill the royal family if I have to. I just want You, Hare, and Cloud” Hawk’s eyes softened but couldn’t distract the fact she was drenched in blood.  
“Leave…” Juniper looked down, his face twisted, His snout lifted slightly as he glared at his wife.  
“What...Juniper”  
“Don’t start, you hear me?… LEAVE! I don’t want to see you ever again, don’t contact Hare or Cloud, leave I’ll say you died, They don't need a monster as a mother” Juniper roared tears forming by his eyes.  
He charged forward, causing Hawk to fall back to the blood-soaked earth falling beneath her. Hawk glanced down, her eyes going wide while looking at the red earth, The truth of what he was ordering began to set in.  
“B-but I love you, Don’t you love me too?” Hawk searched Juniper’s eyes as her heart shattered as she slowly realized he threw all feelings for her out the window once he saw her crazed and bloody.  
“Love? That’s long gone. I don’t know you anymore. Now get out,” Juniper glared and hissed at Hawk.  
“Juniper please…” Hawk stopped and looked away, her eyes dull yet sharp.  
Hawk glared and hissed, sitting up, causing Juniper to step back. She watched the ground as Juniper lifted off, calling to his guards. Her eyes watched as her husband flew off, never once looking back, her mind screaming That Bastard! I swear I’ll kill every royal then Juniper. Hare, Cloud, and I will all be happy and safe. Her eyes blazed with angry talons ripping into the ground as she glared into the sky, watching the dragons slowly disappear.


End file.
